


Road Trips

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [2]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty has plans.  He is impatient to meet his mysterious counterpart Lokitten and tries his best to 'encourage' his creator to go on a road trip.





	Road Trips

"Human!" Lokitty paused. "Err, Sarah?" he attempted.

Crossing her arms Sarah eyed Lokitty questioningly.

"I demand... er... ask? Is that... polite?" he inquired. "Doesn't matter," he finally stated waving a paw distractedly. "I wish a road trip. You will, of course, do most of the driving as your mortal cars are sadly not designed with cats in mind. Also, why is that?"

"Because cats don't drive on Earth," she told him honestly.

"But... then how do they get places?"

"They walk," she answered blandly.

Lokitty looked appalled. "Walk?" he asked looking stunned.

"Yes."

"Right. Okay, so you'll drive and I'll navigate. We can go find Lokitten and you can see... er... the sights?"

Sarah sighed. "Fine. Get in the car."

Lokitty looked horrified. "Without any packing? How will I know what to wear, what to take for munchies, what to bring?"

"First off, you don't wear, well, anything," Sarah told him. "Secondly, you don't eat. Third, why is there _anything_ you would need to bring?"

Lokitty ducked his head and decided his best course of action was to play it cute. He rolled over onto his back and let out a soft mew. Cocking his head he tried to gauge the human's gullibility. His human just let out a long suffering sigh.

"Fine," she replied. "Road trip. Get your bags packed."


End file.
